Develop a plan for the future acquisition and analysis of data concerning blood resources. At a minimum, the plan will address methods by which data about the use of and charges for blood resources nationally can be most economically obtained and analyzed. To the extent possible, this plan will be based on cooperative activities with other Federal agencies and will be based on the use of secondary data from other data systems rather than the collection of primary data. Finally, the product of this project will be a five year plan for the future collection and analysis of data about blood resources.